


I did exactly as you said, Pa

by PartofWorld



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Orphans, Other, Past Character Death, Pre-Canon, Revolution, Teen Tomek, Warszawa, biedny Tomek, naprawdę nie lubię ciotki Janiny Karskiej. ok, niech ktoś zaspolieruje Tomkowi jego dalsze losy..., przed "Krainą kangurów", strong child character
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Czternastolatek decydujący się na obrazę cara, by musieć uciekać za granicę...Czyli kim Tomek Wilmowski miał być, kim nie miał, a kim się stał.Zainspirowane "Historia jednej ucieczki" call_me_el
Comments: 16
Kudos: 2





	I did exactly as you said, Pa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [call_me_el](https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_el/gifts).



> "I did exactly as you said, Pa  
> I held my head up high  
> \- I know, I know, shh (high)  
> I know, I know, shh  
> I know you did everything just right -  
> Even before we got to ten  
> I was aiming for the sky  
> I was aiming for the sky!"  
> (Hamilton "Stay alive (reprise)")

Kreda jest cięższa niż żelazo, gdy podnosi ją powoli, ospałym i nieuniknienie spokojnym ruchem.   
Brakuje mu oddechu, jakby podnosił coś cięższego od siebie. Coś większego, straszniejszego, ciężkiego jak całe zło tego świata.  
Pewnie dlatego drży mu dłoń.  
Kreda jest ciężka. Za ciężka.   
Za ciężka na czternastolatka.  
Za ciężka dla dziecka.  
Ale on już dzieckiem być nie może… nie da rady dłużej…

_\- Z prochu powstałaś i w proch się obrócisz…_

Kreda jest biała, a mimo to jemu przed oczami robi się ciemno.  
Jakby była zaklęta, jakby wpalała się kredowym pyłem w jego palce, docierając aż do krwi.  
Jakby coś w nim niszczyła, wżerając się w myśli.

_\- Tego chcesz? No popatrz na ciocię… popatrz na mnie… Tomuś… powiedz mi… ciocia też ma umrzeć? Wtedy będzie dobrze? Tego chcesz…? Nie kręć głową, odpowiedz mi…_  
_\- Nie… nie chcę, ciociu._  
_\- No, ale tak przecież cioci powiedziałeś…_  
_\- Nie, nie… nie, ciociu. Ja tylko chciałem…_  
_\- Chciałeś tylko być jak tatuś, tak?_

Kreda unosi jego rękę, to nie on. On nie miałby siły jej unieść.  
Ona sama unosi się w stronę czerni gładkiej tablicy, jakby mrok przyciągał do siebie tę ostatnią plamę bieli.  
Bo wszędzie wokoło jest ciemno.  
Krzyki z korytarza są jak za murem… za murem z waty…  
Bo przegłos dociera, spowolniony, senny, niezrozumiały.  
Ale on nigdy wcześniej nie był pewniejszy, że coś dzieje się naprawdę.

_\- Nie, ciociu… ja n-nie… nie chcę, żeby… żeby ktokolwiek… jeszcze…_  
_\- To nie mów tak więcej, Tomuś, dobrze? Nie płacz już. Chodź tutaj. Przytul ciocię. I nie mów więcej takich strasznych rzeczy, dobrze?_

Unosi wzrok na tablicę.  
Nie ma na niej żadnych napisów. Czeka na niego.  
Czeka na kredę.  
Czeka na wyrok…

_\- Nie płacz, skarbie. Tatuś po nas wróci. Zobaczysz._

Dłoń drży, gdy opiera kredę o czerń tablicy.  
Drży, gdy unosi ją powoli w długiej linii do pierwszej litery napisu.

_\- Nie płacz, to nic… nic to, naprawdę… muszę tylko odpocząć… to nic… dam sobie radę, synku… zobaczysz…_

Tomek nie płacze. Nie boi się już.  
Powoli, z bezlitosną dbałością kończy pierwsze słowo.  
„Precz”

 _\- Tomek… skarbie… bądź silny… mamusia bardzo cię kocha, tatuś też cię kocha. Nie zapominaj tego… nigdy… wszystko będzie dobrze…_

Zaciska dłoń mocno, krusząc drugi koniec kredy.  
Ale nie widzi tego…  
Widzi tylko tablicę, na której widnieją już trzy słowa.  
Napisane powoli, z dbałością, tak, by każdy je widział…

„z tyranem”

_\- Ja… zawsze będę… z tobą…_

„carem!”

Kreda się łamie w jego dłoni.  
A on stoi… stoi oparty obiema dłońmi o tablicę i patrzy na napis, który jeszcze zakrywa sobą… którego jeszcze nie widać…  
Czas się zatrzymuje…  
Zegar nie tyka.  
Przerwa zaraz nie dobiegnie końca.  
Jego nie ma w szkole.  
Mamusia nie leży w grobie.  
A tatuś nie zniknął w szerokim świecie.

Leci.  
Frunie, unoszony pędem ciepłego wiatru, kręcąc się tak szybko, że nogi odrywają mu się od podłoża… i po prostu frunie.  
Trzymany z całej siły za ręce, mocno, pewnie…  
Śmieje się.  
Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego. Ale śmieje się, gdy nagle ląduje na trawie, puszczony dość szybko, by mógł nacieszyć lotem i dość powoli, by nic sobie nie zrobił.  
Łąka pachnie majem…   
A on ląduje na niej, turlając się po wysokiej trawie.  
I słyszy śmiech… odruchowy, cichy i głęboki, tak dobrze znany mu śmiech.   
Podnoszą go silne ręce, znów leci, wysoko, podrzucony hen nad łąkę. Na barki, które unoszą go tak wysoko, by widział linie drzew.  
Wczepia się ze śmiechem w jasne włosy obiema rękami, czując jak ramiona pod nim wciąż drżą z lekkiego śmiechu.  
Opiera się głową o ciepłe od słońca, jasne włosy.   
Łąka szumi świerszczami. Jest tak ciepło…  
\- Chodź, Tomku… - brzmi głęboki, tak miło łagodny głos pod jego ramionami – Mamusia już dawno rozłożyła piknik…  
I Tomek leci, trzymając się go i śmiejąc cicho, gdy spokojny krok przechodzi niemal w bieg. Leci…  
Rozkłada ręce, by złapać ciepły, majowy wiatr.  
I śmieje się tak bardzo, jak tylko może śmiać się pięciolatek, który ma wszystko, czego mógłby chcieć…

Na korytarzu rozlega się dzwon.  
Tomek podskakuje, znów stoi sam przed czarną tablicą. Z rozkruszoną kredą w dłoni. I napisem przed sobą…  
Nie, to nie napis… to bilet… bilet do domu… do domu, do taty…

_\- Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, Tomku. Nie zostawiam was. Wyjadę na trochę. Ale wrócę. Wrócę, słyszysz? Nigdy cię nie zostawię. Wrócę do was… i nigdy już was nie zostawię… obiecuję ci, proszę… proszę, popatrz na mnie… Tomku… kocham cię, pamiętaj._

Dłoń mu dygocze.   
Krzyki z korytarza się zbliżają…  
Ktoś już wchodzi do klasy…  
Ktoś za nim woła.  
Słyszy znajomy głos.  
\- Tomku? 

_\- Tomku, bądź silny…_

_\- Tomku, ja wrócę…_

_\- Musisz być mądrym chłopcem, Tomku…_

_\- Jesteś taki, jak twój tata, Tomku._

Tomek puszcza kredę, nawet o tym nie myśląc.  
Nie myśli o niczym. Jego dłoń sama unosi się na linię napisu.  
\- Tomku?

_\- …musisz być silny._

Dłoń przesuwa się wzdłuż napisu, na sam początek.   
A potem opada, szybkim, mocnym ruchem. Jakby to był cios.  
I przesuwa się w prawą stronę, starannie zamazując litery.  
Kreda jest tak bardzo biała… zostaje na jego ręce…

I trzyma się dłoni aż do końca lekcji.  
Tomek nie zmywa jej, patrzy na plamę na rękawie mundurka.  
Nie wyciera jej specjalnie.

Chce, by ona ją zobaczyła…  
Chce spojrzeć jej w oczy.  
I chce powiedzieć ze spokojem, z całą siłą, której nie ma:  
\- To nic, ciociu. Przepraszam.  
Chce sprawdzić, czy utrzyma jej spojrzenie dość długo, by uwierzyła, że nie dostrzegł tej plamy wcześniej.  
Czy zdoła ją okłamać kolejny raz, patrząc jej w oczy.

Wcześniej zawsze opuszczał wzrok, mrucząc wymówkę do blatu stołu, a nie do niej.  
\- Czego się uczysz…?  
\- A… Rosyjskiego, ciociu.  
Wcale nie wkuwam słówek po angielsku, by móc stąd uciec, ciociu. Wcale nie uczę się mapy świata. Wcale nie czytam zapisków mamy. Wcale nie robię własnych zapisków. 

\- Gdzie byłeś po lekcjach?  
\- Zatrzymali nas na chwilę, ciociu.  
Wcale nie siedziałem sam w Łazienkach cztery godziny, ciociu.

\- Najlepsze noty masz z geografii…  
\- Pan profesor mówi bardzo ciekawie, ciociu.  
Wcale nie uczę się po kryjomu z książek taty, ciociu. Wcale nie robię tego dla niego. Wcale nie jestem taki jak on, ciociu. Wcale.

Tamtego dnia Tomek wraca do domu jeszcze dłużej niż zwykle, choć nie zahacza o Łazienki.  
Idzie powoli, krok za krokiem, chłonąc Warszawę pachnącą majem. Idzie spokojnie. Tak. Uczy się ze spokojem patrzyć na brudny, mroczny świat wokoło.  
Uczy się nie uciekać wzrokiem, gdy widzi mundury.  
Uczy się nie schylać głowy.  
Idzie powoli, wciąż czując na swojej dłoni kredowy pył.  
I wie…  
Wie, że następnym razem nie zabraknie mu sił.

Dokończy tę klasę. Chce dokończyć szkołę. Miał się przecież uczyć. Musi się uczyć.

I potem koniec tego. Koniec.

Idąc z uniesioną głową wie, że to już ostatni maj, jaki widzi w Warszawie.

Ma czternaście lat. I właśnie postanowił sobie stać się dokładnie taki, jak miał się stać.  
Stać się silny. Choćby wszyscy wokoło chcieli go widzieć słabym, przestraszonym dzieckiem. Nieśmiałą sierotką z głową w chmurach. Ofiarą systemu, który zniszczył mu życie. Zahukanym dzieckiem, uczącym się żyć w mroku, ze skulonymi barkami i opuszczoną w pokornym strachu głową.

Tomek tę głowę unosi ze spokojem. Bo on nie jest sierotą.  
Bo dziś się przekonał, że da radę znów patrzyć w niebo…

Przecież gdzieś musi być miejsce, gdzie znów spojrzy w nie, śmiejąc się. Gdzie rozłoży ręce, łapiąc ciepły wiatr…  
Gdzie ktoś uniesie go, by mógł lecieć.  
Gdzieś musi być jakiś _inny_ świat. 


End file.
